Broadband systems such as CATV systems are employed widely throughout this country and around the world. Such systems typically employ large numbers of RF amplifiers for signal distribution. Typical broadband amplifiers, such as CATV amplifiers, are contained within a housing or chassis which have an input jack, an input test jack for monitoring a replica of the signal presented to the input of the broadband amplifier, an exit jack and an exit test jack for monitoring a replica of the signal appearing at the output of the broadband amplifier. The input jack is typically coupled to the input of the broadband amplifier and the output of the broadband amplifier is typically connected to the exit jack. Where multiple amplifiers are contained within one housing, the above described jacks are replicated.
It will be appreciated that decoupling or removal of an amplifier which is disposed in a serial path within a broadband network will prevent the distribution of the signal downstream of the respective amplifier. Accordingly, when maintenance is being performed, and an amplifier is being replaced or repaired in a broadband network, service to all downstream subscribers or users is disadvantageously interrupted. To minimize disruption of service to subscribers or system users, amplifiers are often replaced or repaired in the middle of the night when the fewest subscribers are using the system. The failure of an amplifier necessarily requires immediate attention. A s broadband systems increasingly become used for telephone and other data services, in addition to television service, there will exist an increasing need to be able to maintain the operation of the CATV network during maintenance and to be able to freely service broadband amplifiers disposed throughout the CATV network with minimal disruption to subscribers downstream of the affected amplifier(s). Such is also desirable in a CATV network as the disruption of service poses an annoyance to subscribers.